La Leyenda
by z.mari
Summary: Cuenta la historia de un ninja que un día en su desierto encontró el amor... bueno eso dicen... songfic rata blanca oneshot GAAxSAKU


Hola!

Este es un songfic-oneshot de Gaara y Sakura, basado en la canción La Leyenda del Mago y el Hada, del grupo español Rata Blanca.

La canción es excelente y sería genial que la pudieran oír; si lo hacen o la conocen, podrán ver que hay ciertas cosas distintas... jeje, cambié algunas palabras de la canción, sólo y unicamente para adaptarlas al fic!!

NGE también puso su granito de arena en la historia; uso una frase que dice Kaworu.

Llevo bastante tiempo pensando esta historia y por fin la publico!!

Espero que les guste y que me lo hagan saber!!

Disclaimer: Naruto ni Leyenda del Mago y el Hada me pertenecen.

* * *

La luna a su máximo esplendor, iluminaba las oscuras calles de la Villa de la Arena. La brisa fresca y el dulce aroma a galletas se hacían oler en la cocina de una mujer rubia con aspecto borracho, que servía las galletitas a un grupo de pupilos. 

-Qué rico!-exclamó una castaña, comiendo un poco de galleta.

-Están ricas, verdad?-preguntó la mujer suponiendo la respuesta.

Todos los aprendices de ninja asintieron contentos.

La experta kunoichi sonrió para sí misma; _quién dijo que no haría feliz a un grupo de niños? _

-Cuéntanos una historia?-dijo una niña de unos 9 años como máximo.

-Un cuento?...no están muy grandes para eso?-dijo la rubia en tono sarcástico y algo pensativa, a la vez.

-Tal vez-susurró la niña avergonzada.

-Bueno, y cómo quieren el cuento?-preguntó.

-Romántico-chillaron las niñas.

-No! De ciencia ficción-gritaron los niños.

-Noooo! De drama y que tenga un final feliz!-exclamaron el grupo de niñas.

-Ahhh! Nooo! Con un final triste y lleno de muerte-nuevamente gritaron los niños riendo maliciosamente al escuchar las quejas de sus compañeras.

-A ver... un poco de los dos, está bien?-dijo alzando un poco la voz para calmar a los niños y niñas.

-Está bien-dijeron no muy convencidos.

-El cuento sucedió no hace mucho tiempo en esta aldea-aclaró la rubia, recordando un suceso no muy particular.

La cocina permaneció en silencio, esperando que su sensei iniciara la ansiada historia, pero ésta parecía recordar y concretar el cuento, ya que hace mucho, mucho tiempo no contaba uno.

**XxXx**

_Cuenta la historia de un ninja; que un día en su desierto, lloró. Porque a pesar de su poder, no había podido encontrar el amor._

-Esta noche no hay estrellas-murmuró.

Una brisa removió su cabello alborotado.

-"Por qué? Por qué siempre estoy solo? Desde niño siempre ha sido así. Nadie me quiere? Todos me temen, me odian, como yo los aborrezco a ellos; desean mi muerte, desean mi poder"-pensaba aquel ninja observando la resplandeciente luna que danzaba en soledad con la noche.

El astro resplandecía en aquella noche sola, como el ninja de la Aldea de la Arena. La luna siempre acompañada, esa noche brilló con soledad y tristeza, sin embargo lució hermosa, su luz iluminaba todo rincón oculto del frío desierto.

Recordaba cada momento de su triste, amarga y solitaria vida.

----Flash Back----

-Nadie lo recordó-murmuró en un tejado, un pequeño niño de 5 años, intentando no derramar lágrimas secas.

----Fin Flash Back----

**XxXx**

-Por qué estaba triste?-interrumpió una niña castaña.

-Espera, un paso a la vez-dijo la mujer sonriéndole, para luego reafirmar su voz.

**XxXx**

El recuerdo del joven era de su cumpleaños.

Su familia, por decirle así, lamentaba la muerte de la madre de aquel niño. El día del cumpleaños del pequeño, cumplía 5 años de muerta la madre. La familia mostraba odio hacia aquel niño, pues lo culpaban de la muerte de su madre.

El niño poca culpa iba a tener, nunca tuvo el deseo de matar a su propia madre, la que lo tuvo 9 meses, soportando nauseas, mareos, fuertes dolores, contracciones, patadas de él mismo y el sufrimiento más grande cuando nació.

-Por qué soy el único monstruo? Por qué el único que ha de pasar por todo esto?-murmuró respirando hondo, esas preguntas siempre se las formulaba.

_El shukaku, su demonio, su "único amigo" le daba fuerzas para soportar todo el dolor, que sentía por culpa de su tan larga soledad._

-En este mundo, sólo pelearé por mí mismo y solo me amaré a mí mismo-se dijo-Es mi única manera de sobrevivir en el mundo…estar solo-.

Recordó las sabias palabras de su madre, jamás dichas directamente.

-Eso es lo que deseo?-se preguntó.

El silencio sepulcral del profundo desierto se adueñó de aquella inmensidad.

-Soledad, todos lo sentimos-se dijo y cerró sus ojos jade.

-Nadie me ha amado, nadie me amará-murmuró para sí mismo.

_Él sabía muy bien que en su existir nunca debía salir de su destino, si alguien te tiene que amar, ya lo sabrás sólo tendrás que saber reconocerlo._

-A nadie amaré-abrió los ojos y observó su alrededor.

**XxXx**

-Por qué no quería amar?-preguntó la misma niña muy dolida por la historia.

-No se trata de no querer, precisamente-respondió la sensei en un susurro apenas audible-A veces hay heridas que no cierran, sufrimos por ellas y tememos que alguien nos vuelva lastimar-sus ojos se perdieron en el vacío recordando-Algunas veces creemos que entre más cercana sea la relación con otros, más probable es que nos dañen; al final, creamos una especie de concha que nos protege, pero realmente nos aísla del mundo.

-Él había sufrido mucho por el amor-la voz de la rubia alcanzó su tono normal-Huyendo de él, creía que no volvería a sufrir, sin embargo estaba cada vez más solo, hundiéndose y sufriendo en soledad, llorando internamente, causando temor para obtener algo de respeto, asesinando, saciando su sed de sangre-terminó algo nostálgica.

-Mataba?-preguntó un niño feliz, sin comprender lo que realmente significaba esa palabra que anteriormente su aldea había temido tanto.

-Mataba…yo diría que no mataba, torturaba dolorosamente y luego cuando se cansaba, según su ánimo, los dejaba inertes o medio vivos-explicó la rubia sirviendo más leche en los vasos de los niños.

-Era malo?-preguntó otra niña-Ya no me gusta la historia-.

-No, no era malo, sólo que nunca recibió amor. Nació y creció solo, con odio, venganza y angustia. La gente que lo rodeaba le temía y rechazaba; sólo deseaba sanar sus heridas del corazón-respondió la rubia algo melancólica.

-Por qué no lo querían?-preguntó el niño más pequeño del grupo, sin entender muy bien lo que había dicho su sensei.

-La gente le temía. El niño nació diferente, muy poderoso y con habilidades sorprendentes. _Lo que la gente no comprende lo tacha por simple herejía y lo somete a persecución_-explicó la rubia.

-Ah! Por qué mataba?-preguntó nuevamente el niño más pequeño.

-Mataba por diversión; sin embargo, al principio lo hacía por defender su vida o por orden de su padre-respondió la sensei, comiendo una galletita.

-El papá lo obligaba a matar?-preguntó una niña horrorizada.

-Sí y no, a veces lo mandaba a matar a un enemigo, otras veces el padre mandaba a matarlo, cosa que nunca logró-explicó terminando su galleta.

-Qué malos!-exclamaron algunas niñas.

-Desean más?-preguntó señalando el vacío plato de galletas.

-No! Continúa la historia!-dijeron los niños de la academia.

-Bueno, por dónde quedé?-preguntó sonriendo dulcemente.

-Donde él no quería a nadie-le recordó un niño.

**XxXx**

_Fue en una tarde que el ninja paseando en el desierto la vista cruzó con la más dulce mirada que en toda su vida jamás conoció._

Una mujer de cabellos rosados, tez blanca, fino perfil, delgada y con la mirada perdida en un mar de ojos esmeralda; observó dulcemente a un ninja, a unos metros de distancia de ella.

El frío viento del desierto removió los cabellos de ambos, el alborotado cabello pelirrojo y el corto cabello pelirosado.

Se observaron fijamente, hipnotizados el uno con el otro.

La mujer, no cualquier mujer, le sonrió cálidamente demostrando sus sentimientos, su corazón partido, su amor nunca correspondido.

El ninja caminó hacia ella lentamente, esperando que escapara.

Nunca sucedió.

Él comprendió.

Ella entendió.

El amor nació.

**XxXx**

-Quién era la mujer?-preguntó una niña rubia sonriendo.

-Un hada-respondió la sensei-Un hada herida-.

-Herida?!?-exclamaron las niñas preocupadas.

-Sí, ella era una gran ninja, con una fuerza incomparable, pero sus familiares, amigos y compañeros la categorizaron débil, aunque ella superará la fuerza de ellos-respondió la rubia.

-Por qué?-preguntaron las mismas niñas.

-Ella era muy inteligente, fuerte, astuta, rápida y hábil para toda clase de combate, sin embargo nunca pudo esconder sus sentimientos, era fuerte por fuera y débil por dentro-respondió la mujer-La habían lastimado mucho, el amor fue la causa-

-El amor? Igual al ninja del desierto?-preguntó un niño.

-No exactamente como el ninja. A ella si la querían y no le temían, pero había entregado todo su amor a un hombre, que jamás la quiso, jugó con sus sentimientos y la rechazó-respondió la rubia.

-Por qué la odi….-no terminó su pregunta al ser interrumpida por un niño.

-No interrumpas más! Continúa la historia, sensei-gritó un niño pelinegro al fondo del salón.

**XxXx**

_Desde ese mismo momento el hada y el ninja quisieron estar solos los dos en el desierto amándose siempre y en todo lugar._

_Y el mal que siempre existió, no soportó ver tanta felicidad entre dos seres y con su odio atacó, hasta que el hada cayó en ese sueño fatal de no sentir._

Los ojos rojos del mal, observaron desde algún lugar del desierto como su _amor,_ no estaba con él. Su odio creció, su venganza aumentó.

El hada sólo lo debía amar a él, no a otro ninja, no a otra persona, no a ése ninja del desierto.

La atravesó con su _llama azul_.

Ella cayó en brazos del pelirrojo, llorando, su pasado la atormentaba cruelmente.

El pelirrojo actuó.

Su odio, su sed de sangre, su ser pasado, despertó nuevamente.

El hombre de ojos rojos cayó a la arena fina, manchándola con su fría sangre.

Era tarde.

El hada también manchó la fina arena del insípido desierto.

Sólo quedaba él de pie en su tierra.

Sus lágrimas nuevamente caían al desierto, como muchas veces lo habían hecho, sin embargo éstas no eran secas, eran llenas de amor y de esperanza.

La tomó delicadamente. El cuerpo frágil e inerte, la piel pálida, los ojos cerrados, los cabellos despeinados y la herida que le atravesaba el corazón, daban evidencia de la muerte del hada.

Un rastro de sangre, trazado desde el desierto hasta la entrada de la Aldea que habitaba el ninja, que una vez no amó; mostraba que no perdía la esperanza.

_En su castillo pasaba las noches, el ninja buscando el poder que devolviera a su hada, su amor, su mirada tan dulce de ayer._

-No es imposible-murmuró, observando el cuerpo sin vida de su amada iluminado por la luna que miraba curiosa al hada y al ninja.

-Siempre hay esperanza-le sonrió a su hada-Eso lo aprendí de ti-.

_Y no paró desde entonces buscando la forma de recuperar a la mujer que aquel día en medio del desierto por fin pudo amar._

-Algún día, te recuparé-le dijo al hada acariciando su rostro inerte-Y curaremos nuestras heridas del corazón-.

-Te amo-le dijo sinceramente.

_Y hoy sabe qué es el amor, y que tendrá fuerzas para soportar aquel conjuro, sabe que un día verá su dulce hada llegar y para siempre con él se quedará._

**Fin.**

**XxXx**

-No puede quedar ahí!-dijeron todos los aprendices de ninja.

-Acaso no querían un final triste?-preguntó, sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Sí, pero ése no-dijeron los niños.

-La verdad, la historia no está terminada-dijo la sensei, confundiendo a los niños y niñas-El ninja aún espera a su hada-.

-En serio?-preguntaron incrédulos los niños.

-Sí-respondío esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa.

-La historia es real?-preguntó una niña pensativa.

-Por supuesto que sí!-exclamó la sensei, para luego observar por la ventana-Oh! Qué tarde!Sus padres deben de estar por venir.

**XxXx**

Cuando el último niño se hubo ido. La sensei, cayó agotada en el sillón, sonriendo felizmente.

-Vaya! Qué mentirosa eres-exclamó un hombre con el rostro pintado, entrando a la sala.

-Yo? Mentirosa?-preguntó sarcástica-Estabas escuchando?-.

-Temari! Acaso nunca vas a madurar?-preguntó el hombre sentándose en el campo vacío del sillón, junto a ella.

-Mira quién habla! El niño "maduro"-dijo muy sarcásticamente, sonriendo.

-Pues, soy más maduro que tú-peleó el castaño.

-Ajá-rio la rubia.

-Por qué siempre cambias la historia?-Preguntó el marionetista.

-Me parece divertido. Si cuento la verdad, se van a aburrir-respondió la rubia-Además me entretengo inventándola-.

-Apuesto que a Gaara no le gustaría que contaran esa historia tan rara-mencionó Kankuro, luego de un silencio.

-Él no se enterará-dijo en tono amenazante-Verdad?-.

-No sé, no me culpes si se entera-respondió burlón.

-Mmm…espero que no hayas abierto la bocota-su voz fue escalofriantemente amenazadora.

-No he dicho nada, te lo juro, pero podría decirlo por accidente-vaciló el hombre de rostro pintado.

-No digas nada, ni siquiera a Sakura-respondió Temari, preocupada.

-Sí, lo sé, no querrá saber que cierta rubia anda publicando su muerte, que nunca sucedió-dijo sonriendo ante lo que siempre inventaba su hermana.

-Tenía que hacer la historia interesante, y eso siempre funciona-se defendió la chica de las cuatro coletas-Además me pidieron un final triste-.

-Creo que eso podría funcionar como tú defensa; me encantaría ver el rostro de Gaara, cuando los niños le cuenten a sus padres, y sus padres coincidan la historia con la vida del Kazekage y los rumores se extiendan y crezcan-se burló Kankuro del error de su hermana.

Temari pensó en lo que le había mencionado su hermano.

-Recuerda que Gaara es muy conservador y no le gusta que le maten a su amada, aunque sea en una historia-se rio Kankuro.

-Pero en su historia, Sakura casi muere-respondió Temari-Además la historia no está terminada; ves? no hay problema.

Su hermano pensó un poco mejor, molestar a su hermana no era tan fácil, siempre tenía excusas.

-Y si se enoja, iré donde Sakura, ella lo calmará-

**Fin Fin.**

* * *

Gracias por leer!!! 

Una pequeñísima aclaración, por si las dudas: El mal es Sasuke y la llama azul el chidori.

Temari es una gran cuentacuentos verdad?? o una gran mentirosa?? jeje

¿La verdadera historia?mmm...

Gracias de nuevo!!

Nos estamos leyendo!!

Dejen reviews! y gracias a las (os) que me han dejado reviews en mis otros fics... son lo máximo!!

Bye


End file.
